Mail delivery is an important function and adds value to the economy far exceeding its cost. The United States Postal Service delivers billions of pieces of mail each year. The systems in place have a long history. New layers of processes are added over previous layers, in an attempt to optimize the overall delivery of mail pieces. The reasoning behind the existing systems is not always transparent. Many competing and conflicting considerations may have been built into the current processes.